Krypton (film)
Krypton (or alternately known as Krypton Falls/Superboy Rises) is a 2017 American superhero film that is based on the DC Comics superhero Superman. The film is directed by Colin Trevorrow with a screenplay penned by Danny Strong, Derek Connolly, and Trevorrow. The film is overseen by TalixArts and is part of the Talixverse, as the goal is to start a new reinterpretation of the Superman mythos. The film stars Luke Bilyk as a young Clark Kent who dons the persona as Superboy and forge his true identity as Superman by the end. Other cast includes Charlie Hunnam, Mads Mikkelsen, Hailee Steinfeld, Jai Courtney,Rene Russo, Dennis Quaid, Wentworth Miller, and Gary Oldman. The film’s story foretells a young Clark Kent dealing with the adversity of understanding his powers and his life on Earth, while flashbacks occur showing how Clark’s biological father, Jor-El, battling through hardships of his own. But that changes when a common enemy threatens to destroy everything the legacy the House of El worth to protect, and puts Earth into the crossfire. The film will be out in July 2017 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Stuck in a town called Smallville, Kansas, a young farmer’s son, Clark Kent embarks on a quest when he stumbles upon uncovering he has powers. When he learns of these and under the guidance from his parents, Jonathan and Martha, Clark battles with himself as he begins to lose sight of who he is. Yet a shocking discovery and a mysterious figure know as Dr. Milton Fine leads Clark to the discovery that he was from a planet called Krypton. His real father, Jor-El, was a young Kryptonian warrior-scientist having to deal with his tough issues of his family, the House of El. And when Jor-El learns of his planet’s eventual doomsday, he sets out a plan that forces Clark to finish what his father started. And partnering with Dr. Fine, Clark becomes a symbol for Smallville and that of the world. However, his father’s plans for a better destiny could spell disaster to everyone on Earth. When a terrible threat is set to recreate Krypton, Clark has to defend the only planet that has been home. And if he doesn’t stop the threat, he may not make his way to become the Man of Tomorrow, Superman. Plot summary Coming soon It will be posted in a to-be-determined date. Cast *Luke Bilyk as Clark Kent/Kal-El The central protagonist. He is a young, misguided youth into the middle of his senior year at Smallville High. When he uncovers he has powers of flight, super speed, super strength, x-ray vision, and more, Clark struggles in the beginning. But his parents try to do their best to help him out. His focus begins to change when he meets Dr. Milton Fine, who offers Clark a journey back to his true origins. Clark soon begins to learn he was born from another planet called Krypton. Clark learns more about his biological father and Krypton while Clark begins to reinspire himself and adopts a persona he nicknames Superboy. Eventually making his way into becoming Superman. *Charlie Hunnam as Jor-El Clark Kent’s biological father; he is a young Kryptonian warrior-scientist born from the House of El. He was initially part of the Kandor Army under leadership from Zod. With his brother, Zor-El, Jor-El begins to reform his life and sets out a course to become a great scientist to help out the rest of Krypton, but he soon uncovers a threat that is destined to destroy his planet. And thus he sets out to find a new mission to save all of Krypton and prevent a universal apocalypse. *Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Milton Fine/Brainiac 2.0 A wandering historian with immense intellect, but is facing a homeless hermit-life. However a recent calling and discovery of Kryptonian technology in the form of a unique artifact feeds him a lot of information and history of the planet Krypton, Jor-El, and the discovery of Jor-El’s progeny, Kal-EL, living in Earth. This will leads him to Smallville where he finds Clark Kent. Fine with the Kryptonian artifact later revealed to be the Brainiac system decides to mentor Clark and guide him through the history of his lost family and people. However, Fine has no idea the Brainiac system is corrupting his nervous system and totally restructuring his mind, creating a host for the malevolent, living Kryptonian computer in hope of its conquest to bring back Krypton by reforming Earth and exterminating the human race. *Hailee Steinfeld as Lana Lang She is the daughter of the Smallville mayor and with that status she becomes popular at Smallville High, but she hates that fact and would rather be a recluse. But with Clark being her best friend and being there for her, she feels comfortable with him. She has no idea her friend is not even human, but an alien. Unaware of his origins, Lana is affectionate to Clark. She soon becomes a love interest for Clark, but unbeknownst to her, she becomes a possible weakness for him. *Jai Courtneyas Zor-El A Kryptonian warrior turned researcher born from the House of El, he is the younger brother of Jor-El and uncle to Kal-El. He and his brother have a best friend-like relationship and is reluctant to do some things his brother wants him to do. However, when he follows Jor-El’s departure of the Kandor Army and into the field of research, the brothers learn a powerful threat that could end Krypton. Zor-El initially denies it and tries to reason his brother to end the madness. *Rene Russo as Martha Kent She is a farmer’s wife and is Clark’s adopted mother, but she and Jonathan made a pact on that fateful day they found Clark as a baby stranded in a spaceship. They made a pact not to tell Clark where he came from and that he was adopted. But her protection for the secret is threatened when Clark begins to develop strange powers. This propels her to tell him the truth in much grin of Jonathan’s worries. Except, Martha is more forgiving and helps Clark adjust to who he truly is becoming that moral compass. *Dennis Quaid as Jonathan Kent A struggling farmer, Jonathan is Martha’s husband and Clark’s adopted father. He internally hates being in this frugal, rough life. But he manages as best as he can, while taking care of his family farm and his own family. However, when Clark uncovers he has powers and starts doubting who he is. Martha breaks the pack she and Jonathan made and tells the truth to Clark. But for Jonathan, he is reluctant to help his son. Because as much as he wants Clark to take over the reins to the farm, he really doesn’t know what is his son’s destiny. However, he still wants to be there for Clark if he needs him. *Wentworth Miller as Lex Luthor A wildly, eccentric business major in Metropolis University, heir to the billion dollar Luthor Empire; he is a playboy at best. However when tragedy strikes close to him and the knowledge of a super-powered being roaming somewhere outside Metropolis causes Lex to drastically change his goals. And thus the rise to become one of the sadistic, nefarious businessmen and Superman’s greatest nemesis will dawn on him. *Gary Oldman as Elder Jor-El The older, much wiser version of Clark’s biological father; he is a projection made by the Fortress of Solitude as Clark and Fine explore the history and understand the fall of Krypton. The Elder Jor-El is there to help them, especially his son Kal-El and keeps reminding him he has a greater destiny to protect not just the world, but the universe. He holds a lot of artifacts as well a personal treasure just for his son, until he is truly ready to accept it. *Édgar Ramírez as Commander Zod A brash Kryptonian warrior and leader of the Kandor Army; he keeps recruiting Kryptonians around the planet to help create a massive army the universe has ever seen. However, the High Council doesn’t approve of Zod’s ways and the methods he is doing for his army. To make him see their vision of the Kandor Army, they try to do what they can to remove Zod as leader and reform the soldiers. Seeking vengeance, Zod privately plots a coup against the High Council and forces Jor-El and Zor-El to help him. Unbeknownst to Zod, the planet is set to end, and a last minute effort causes Zod to imagine a new army this time with the help from the Brainiac system. *Forest Whittaker as Professor Hamilton A seasoned researcher at STAR Labs, which was recently brought by the Luthors for reasons unknown. Hamilton has numerous research based on a experience he witnessed seventeen years ago. He claims he saw a spaceship and that it crashed somewhere near Smallville, Kansas. In order to understand, he travels to Smallville and investigate that occurrence. And wonder what else came with that spaceship, and soon ponder the antics of a super powered being roaming around could have a connection to what he’s looking for. *Diane Kruger as Lara-El A Kryptonian assistant, wife to Jor-El, and Clark’s biological mother; she is respected to the High Council and a future leader of the Council. She is good friends with Jul-Us and has been a close confidant to a secret she and Jor-El has kept to themselves. She and Jor-El has always tried having a baby, but when they have Kal-El it will unfournate be the same time, the planet is set to end. And she urges to Jor-El to help save their family, and feels the life of Krypton will go on forever to her son. *Sullivan Stapleton as Tyr-Us A Kryptonian warrior and high lieutenant in the Kandor Army; he follows Zod, but is good friends with Zor-El. His father is the leader of the High Council. He is one of those Kryptonians that questions Jor-El’s foolish pursuit of a greater purpose and flat out deny Jor-El’s warning the planet will be destroyed and the end of the Kryptonians. He focuses his attention to the army and his allegiance to Zod. *Victor Garber as High Council Jul-Us A respected Kryptonian and head of the High Council. He is great friends with Lara-El and other members of the House of El. The House of Us and House of El have been the main two Kryptonian families that have stick together and are close partners. However, the years of closeness could be threatened when Jor-El pressures the Council to help save the planet from being destroyed before it’s too late. Many deny him, yet Jul-Us is one of those that wants to be on Jor-El’s side, yet fears what could be the ramifications if the planet doesn’t implode. *Alfred Enoch as Pete Ross One of Clark’s childhood friends and as well friends to Lana; Pete is a popular jock and scholarship ready, future collegiate athlete in the making. He enjoys his time at Smallville, but feels he’s ready to leave. However, in order to make his goodbye to Smallville worthwhile. He reluctantly accepts an internship with the Luthor Corporation. *David Strathairn as General Sam Lane A headstrong general working for the United States Army, he is defiant and arrogant towards anyone who steps over him who isn’t a higher command. He recently is overseeing a military project partnered with the Luthor Corporation and STAR Labs. He will do what it takes to complete the project, but he has no idea it will be corrupted by the Brainiac system and re-figured its approach not to help mankind, but to ruin it. He knows his oldest daughter has been accepted by the Daily Planet and is egging him to get the story nearby Smallville relating to a mysterious figure flying around saving people. *Jeff Daniels as Perry White A hardheaded, seasoned reporter working for the Daily Planet, he was supposed to take vacation but instead a recent stir up in the newspaper forces him to work a story on something another young reporter was supposed to work on, yet got moved to another story. Perry is hesitant to take it, but when he learns and witnesses several events nearby Smallville, he can’t deny it anymore and tracks down the sources. *Timothy Busfield plays a father with a disabled kid. Jere Burns plays a robber on the run and is caught by the “Superboy”. Aaron Tveit portrays the first completed Brainiac before it goes rogue. Aubrey Plaza portrays a teacher at Smallville High and as well the guidance counselor. Jake Johnson plays Newell, a assistant working with Professor Hamilton. Isla Fisher is set to portray Alura-El, Zor-El’s wife and mother to Kara-El. As for Kara-El, she may be seen as a young kid in the flashbacks. Andy Buckley will portray Dax-Ur, the creator of Brainiac system. More Kryptonians will be featured as well. Mark McClure, who portrayed Jimmy Olsen in the original Superman film series, will play Smallville’s sheriff, who is reluctant to believe in the Superboy antics. Marton Csokas appears in the mid-credits scene as a key governmental figure. Gallery Cast pics luke-bilyk-clarkkent.jpg|Clark Kent/Kal-El Superboy.jpg|Superboy charliehunnam_jorel.jpg|Jor-El Mads_Mikkelsen_MiltonFine.png|Dr. Milton Fine brainaic_firstversion.jpg|Brainiac (first form) mads_brainiac2.jpg|Brainiac 2.0 HaileeSteinfeld_LanaLang.jpg|Lana Lang jaicourtney_zorel.jpg|Zor-El Rene_Russo_Martha.jpg|Martha Kent dennis_quaid_jonathankent.jpg|Jonathan Kent wentworth_miller_lexluthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Gary Oldman_elderjorel.jpg|Elder Jor-El edgar_ramirez_zod.jpg|Commander Zod forest_whitaker_hamiliton2.jpg|Professor Hamilton diane_kruger_lara.jpg|Lara-El sullivan_stapleton_tyrus.jpg|Tyr-Us victor_garber_julus.jpg|Jul-Us Alfred_Enoch.jpg|Pete Ross david_strathairn_samlane.jpg|General Sam Lane jeff-daniels-perry2.jpg|Perry White Promo Krypton1new.jpg|''Krypton'' promo Kryptonlogo.jpg|''Krypton'' film logo Krypton3.jpg|Teaser poster Screenshots lg-mark-504.jpg|Screenshot 1 ScreenshotKrypton.jpg|Screenshot 2 krypton_screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot 3 1560661_orig.jpg|Screenshot 4 saoh.jpg|Screenshot 5 SWjaA1g.jpg|Screenshot 6 Backstory The Brainiac system|thumb This is the first Superman film not to feature a live appearance of Lois Lane, but will be mentioned heavily in the film. Only her father will appear. Steinfeld’s Lana Lang is focus to replace Lois’ absence, being the main actress. Jimmy Olsen will not make an appearance as well. The idea of having a parallel storytelling of Clark’s rise to Superman and Jor-El’s rise and fall with Krypton is influenced by The Godfather Part II (How Michael Corleone’s control of the empire rises and how his father started the Corleone Empire). It is a unique perspective in retelling the origins of Superman. Though Metropolis will be briefly seen, the locations will be heavily set in Smallville and the cities of Krypton such as Kandor, Argo City, Kryptonopolis, and Corril. Title decision The reasoning of Krypton as the film’s title is because of how most of the film’s story will focus on a young Jor-El’s path to become one of the greatest minds in the universe, yet precursor to the planet’s end. The events there will echo more to young Clark Kent as he explores his rise to become Superman. It would be the first Superman film not to have any aliases of the superhero as the title, but this film’s title do hold a emotional meaning for the hero. Music Score Michael Giacchino will compose the score and will give a more modern retake to John William’s classic score. Sequel Krypton will spark a new series of films. The first sequel will be entitled Metropolis and will have no Superman aliases attached to it, sticking with the theme to the first film’s title. Main cast members such as Luke Bilyk, Hailee Steinfeld, Rene Russo, Dennis Quaid, and Wentworth Miller are all expected to return. Lois Lane is expected to make her first appearance in the sequel. The sequel’s main villain is rumored to be Metallo. Lex Luthor is also expected to become one of the film’s main antagonists. It will be out July 2019. Category:TalixArts Category:Talixverse Category:2017 Category:Superman Franchise Category:Superman movies Category:Superman Movies Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films Category:Krypton film series Category:Reboots